Dragon's Forever
by Shizuko Imamura
Summary: The second in the Jackie Chan series. Jackie has a vision of the destruction of Hong Kong by fire. Can he stop this vision from happening or will Hong Kong fall victim to the flames!
1. On the Set of the Tuxedo

Dragon's Forever 

Author's note: Ok everyone this is the second story in my Jackie Chan series. This story is in Chris Tuckers point of view so you know it will be crazy… so we hope… enjoy!!!

Chapter One: Studio Tour

Chris Tucker's P.O.V

Three weeks have passed since they found Jackie, thank god. Jade and Hotaru luckily didn't get into trouble from Jaycee because he was happy to have his father back safe and sound. I mean sure his car was totaled, but I'm sure Jackie will buy him another car seeing as he's the richest man in all of Asia.

"Jackie I herd Jennifer Love Hewitt is your co-star in The Tuxedo," I said as Jackie began his 1,000 sit-ups.

"Yep."

"What is she like?" I asked imagining the beautiful creature sent from heaven.

"Jennifer is not like other actresses. She's beautiful and talented but also a crazy silly girl."

"Do you like working with her?"

"Yes, but she wastes all our film. I'll be looking at her one-minute and she's serious and calm, then magically the next minute she's laughing and smiling. I ask her what's so funny and she says 'nothing, hee hee hee.' She's such a crazy girl."

"Jackie, do you think I can come with you to the set of The Tuxedo?" I asked.

"Sure if you want."

"That would be awesome Jackie, thanks for inviting me," I said. "How long until your workout is finished? What do you call it, training."

"Today I'm only doing an hour, so when I finish my 1,000 sit-ups I'm done." Jackie finished his 1,000 sit-ups within twenty minutes 'wow.' Jackie drove us to the studio in his amazing jeep, the same jeep from the movie Gorgeous. This is a great car; I hope Jackie buys me one for Christmas… but I dough it. Even thought they finished Tuxedo they still had a few minor touchups they found problems with. Kaori Jackie's twin daughter, decided to tag along with us leaving the rest at home.

"Daddy!" Kaori said from her perch on my lap.

"Yes kitten."

"I don't want to stay with that mean old smelly man, can I stay with you daddy?" she spoke softly.

"Yes, but you can only stay with me while I'm not filming the bad stunts, but when I'm filming you can stay with either Jennifer or Chris."

"Okays, thanks daddy," she said happily. As soon as we walked threw the double doors Willie Chan Jackie's brother and manager came running up to Jackie. Willie is not really Jackie's brother, but he is in my story…

"Jackie, we need you immediately, we have to finish the bad stunts before we run out of time. We'll begin with the smaller stunts one by one until we're finished."

"Alright. Kaori stay with Chris, ok?"

"Okays Daddy," she said as Jackie ran off with Willie.

"Come on Kaori, let's go find Jennifer."

Author's Note: Ok that's all for now, I hope your all liking "Dragons Forever"… Stay toned for the next chapter, Chris meats Jennifer Love Hewitt… Please Review


	2. Christ meats Jennifer

Dragons Forever

Author's note: If you didn't read the first story of my Jackie Chan series called "Missing Dragon." You might be totally lost

Chapter Two: Christ meats Jennifer

"Okays."

"Where would she normally be at?" I asked.

"She usually sits in her chair and watches daddy try to speak English like Emaricains."

"You mean Americans?"

"Yeah, Emaricains."

"Whatever… Will you take me to her."

"Follow me," she said walking right up to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, Chris Tucker the loud mouth would like to talk to you."

"Ok... hi," she said extended her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just watching Jackie redo his no good stunts, hello Kaori."

"Hellos."

"Would you like to join me," she asked pointing to a chair next to her.

"I would love to… You know, Jackie has a lot of guts."

"You got that right. It's so amazing how he can still do all these stunts himself, and his kung fu is as good as ever. It's kinda sad, but he's almost fifty and can still kick my butt and I'm half- his age."

"Yeah, he can clean my clock too if he wanted to."

"I'm counting my blessings that Jackie isn't a violent person or I would be in serious trouble…I just absolutely love you guys in Rush Hour 1 and 2, you two were hilarious. It's so Hilarious when Jackie goes to American for the first time, then in the second movie it switches and you end up going to Hong Kong for the first time. I enjoyed the Rush Hour series more than the Lethal Weapon series.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, you and Jackie are so hilarious together... Do you understand the worlds that coming out of my mouth," she said imitating Jackie

"Nobody can understand the words comin' out of your mouth."

"What was it like for you when you first meat Jackie?" she asked.

"Well… It was like meeting Michael Jackson, a legend beyond words… I was given the opportunity to meet a legend… So of course when I heard about possibly doing a movie with 'Jackie Chan The King of Kung Fun', there was no questions about it… The only difference between Jackie and Michael is that Jackie is the King of Kung Fu and Michael is the King of Pop, you know what I'm saying? What was it like for you?"

"Mostly the same. I was so excited to be in a movie with the worlds greatest martial arts master. In fact when he came up to me, I froze and the words completely vanishes from my mind. With Jackie being the star of The Tuxedo, I knew the movie would exciting and interesting to film. I've seen most of his movies and ever since I was a kid I've loved him. He's my favorite actor, but now I can gratefully add him as a friend."

"Same here, I'm thrilled to have him as a friend. He takes care of you, stays in touch with you, makes you laugh, and teaches you a little of his magic. "

"True, that's why people love him. Plus he's just so adorable like a teddy bear…. So how is little Kaori doing today?" asked Jennifer turning to Kaori.

"I feel a little sick, but other than that I'm fine."

"Do you have the flu?" I asked.

"Nope, daddy cooked breakfast this morning cause mama wanted to sleep in."

"But I don't feel si-" I stopped in mid-sentence as I felt the nausea rise in the pit of my stomach. My eyes widened ten-feet as I put a hand over my mouth and I ran threw people racing against my stomach to get to the bathroom before I blew chunks. I would love to tell you what happened in there but you probably already know. Plus it's a little too graphic to be going into detail in this PG rated story. I mean come on; this isn't PG-13 for goodness sakes… Hee Hee… Ok, I'm done I promise. The knocking on the door took me from my perch on the toilet seat that became my home for a short time span.

"What do you want? Who is it?"

"Master Roshi, Master Roshi get off the toilet," said Kaori laughing. This is a joke from Dragon Ball, you would have to hunt down and find that episode in order to get this joke. I opened the bathroom door to see her standing right in front of me. "Ewwwwww, Master Roshi you stinky," she said placing her hands over her nose.

"Hey that's not very nice." I said the anger flaring, making my blood boil.

"I was only joking, you freak," she said running away to my guess was to her daddy. 'Ok fine she can play that game.' I ran after Kaori and sure enough she ran up to Jackie and he picked her up holding her in his arms.

"Hey Chris what's up" Jackie said walking up to me, Kaori in his arms sticking her tongue out at me Awww how cute, anyways back to reality here, and the story. 'What a little brat.'

"Oh just releasing the food that I ate for breakfast out of my stomach, are you done?"

"Yeah were done for the day and boy am I starvin'."

"Again? Jackie we ate before we left for the studio and that was only an hour ago," I stated.

"I know, but I'm still starvin'," he said. Dang, Jackie was just like Ryu Saeba off 'City Hunter.' He's always hungry no matter how much he ate or the time of the day.

"Jackie your always hungry. How can you eat so much food all the time and be so skinny," I whined.

"Cause I'm Chinese," he joked. "Actually it's because I train everyday."

"Ok, lets go eat then, maybe I'll get you fat." I smiled evilly.

"Fat chance," said Kaori.

Author's note: Ok that's all for now.. Please review


	3. Lunch Time

Dragons Forever

* * *

Last chapter:

"Hey Chris what's up" Jackie said walking up to me, Kaori in his arms sticking her tongue out at me Awww how cute, anyways back to reality here, and the story. 'What a little brat.'

"Oh just releasing the food that I ate for breakfast out of my stomach, are you done?"

"Yeah were done for the day and boy am I Starvin'."

"Again? Jackie we ate before we left for the studio and that was only an hour ago," I stated.

"I know, but I'm still starvin'," he said. Dang, Jackie was just like Ryu Saeba off 'City Hunter.' He's always hungry no matter how much he ate or the time of the day.

"Jackie your always hungry. How can you eat so much food all the time and be so skinny," I whined.

"Cause I'm Chinese," he joked. "Actually it's I train everyday."

"Ok, lets go eat then, maybe I'll get you fat." I smiled evilly.

"Fat chance," said Kaori.

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Hey Jackie, can I drive your car?" I asked with an evil twinkle in my eyes. After a few minutes the "Oh Great One" spoke.

"NO."

"Come on, please," I said getting on my knees and begging."

"Let me think about it...NO."

"Please daddy, I don't want to sit on Mr. Stink's lap. I wanna sit on yours," said Kaori placing her hands on her nose again.

"Oh ok," he said and Kaori stuck her tong out at me again. After minutes of wasting my time trying to convince the 'Oh Great One' to let me drive his car, she takes one second and he says yes. Figures he'd say yes to his daughter and not me. Sigh "Let's go to Mc Donald's," said Jackie

"Jackie anywhere you want to go I will be glad to take you," I said getting in the drivers side. On the way to Mc Donald's, I got lost ten times, almost hit thirty cars and drove Jackie and Kaori crazy with my silly stories. When we pulled into the driveway the lady was speaking Chinese but stopped as her eyes widened when she spotted Jackie and she nearly fainted.

"What is she saying besides freaking out?" I asked Jackie.

"She wants to know what you want." I said something in Chinese that I thought was a double cheeseburger meal, but apparently I didn't because she just stared at me and a funny expression crossed her face.

"What did I just say?" I asked turning to Jackie.

"You just said you wanted a pair of buns and French fries with a hamburger milkshake… What do you really want?"

"Double cheeseburger meal, with extra cheese and a sprite."

"And you Kitten?"

"A Cheeseburger happy meal with root beer." Jackie told the lady what we wanted and she went to fetch it.

"So Jackie what did you order?"

"Um a big Mack a-"

"That's all, I though you were starving?"

"No, I wasn't finished talking… a double cheeseburger, fish filet, a double counter pounder with cheese, and a chicken sandwich," he replied. Dang, the 'Oh Great One can eat.' and let me tell you he ate it all and by the time we got home my food was cold. That night we had Japanese food, which let me add was superb. After dinner we exited into the living room and watched a classic Chinese movie. Which let me inform you I was the only one who didn't understand the movie, it didn't even have subtitles for goodness sakes. After the movie I took my thirty-minute walk up the spiral staircase. 'Gosh where's the up the stairs elephant or camel.' I slept like a log again, the bed was soft and the room was set at a perfect temperature making it impossible to stay awak. I woke up the next mourning to the smell of breakfast, and everyone sitting around the table except Jackie.

"Wow this smells great." I said to Fung Jiao.

"Thanks,"

"Where's your daddy Kaori?" I asked.

"Bathroom," said Kaori as Jackie came back. "Here he is."

"What's wrong Jackie?" I asked seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I had a dream," he replied dryly.

* * *

Author's note: Okay that's all for now.. stay tuned and find out what Jackie's dream was... and please review... Shizuko 


	4. Brother's In Arms

Dragons Forever:

Author's note: Author's note: I'm so sorry everyone it's taken me this long to post more, I've been very ill. I have an ulcer and an acid type disease, to where I have to take pills for the rest of my life or the acid in my stomach will eat away my organs and insides and well kill me... I will try to post as soon and as much as possible.. sorry for the wait... I hope you contuinue to enjoy my story... thanks a bunch! Anyways on with the chapter... enjoy...

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Wow this smells great." I said to Fung Jiao.

"Thanks,"

"Where's your daddy Kaori?" I asked.

"Bathroom," said Kaori as Jackie came back. "Here he is."

"What's wrong Jackie?" I asked seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I had a dream," he replied dryly.

* * *

Chapter Four: Brother's In Arms

"I had a dream," he replied dryly. The first time Jackie told me he was the Chosen One and can predict the future in his dreams, I thought he was joking. But when his dreams actually came true, I realizhed he was telling the truth.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The destruction of Hong Kong by fire," he said looking down. "I want you all to go to American."

"What about you uncle Jackie?" asked Jade.

"I'm going to stop it," said Jackie.

"I'm staying here too," I said.

"What? Chris no, go to America." said Jackie.

"No, I'm staying here maybe I can help you."

"You can stay if you want, but you know if I can't prevent this from happening then it's our deaths. Fung Jiao I want you to take the kids and fly to Los Angeles and take Willie with you."

"I love you," she said the worry in her eyes as she kissed Jackie.

"I love you too."

"Come on kids lets go pack to see your auntie," she said as they walked out of the dinning room.

"Jackie tell me more about this fire?" I asked.

"All I know as of now, there's a big explosion that distroys all of Hong Kong if we don't stop it-"

"Do you know whose behind it?" I asked interrupting him.

"I'm getting there...You know the guys who kidnaped me, the Dark Hand... They are behind this destrution. They want to kill me so bad that they will sink to any level. Even if it means destroying themselves and all of Hong Kong in the process. Chris if you'll excuse me I need to make a few phone calls," he said taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number and began speaking in Chinese, which unfortunitly I didn't understand a word of it. When he finished he called someone else before he hung up and turned to me. "Some friends of mine are going to help us."

"That's cool, we need all the help we can get," I replied. We sat in silence as we each devised a plan on how to defeat the Dark Hand and prevent the explosion from taking place. I looked at the clock as it read 11 P.M. Fung Jiao and the kids left hours ago leaving Jackie and I behind with the furture of Hong Kong in our hands. My thoughs were broken as the doorbell rang. I followed Jackie as he got up and headed for the door. He opened the door to reveal two Chinese men staring back at us. One was big and fat while the other man was small and skinny like Jackie. For some reason I think I've seen these two men before, but I can't quite picture where I've seen them. They gave each other hugs and started talking in Chinese but switched to English so I could understand.

"Chris, these are my kung fu brothers Samo Hung and Yuen Biao, guys this is Chris Tucker."

* * *

Author's note: Ok that's all for now... sorry the chapter is so short... I promise the next chapter will be longer... thanks Shizuko


	5. The Mountain of Death

Dragon's Forever

Last Chapter:

"Some friends of mine are going to help us."

"That's cool, we need all the help we can get," I replied. We sat in silence as we each devised a plan on how to defeat the Dark Hand. I looked at the clock as it read 11 pm. Fung Jiao and the kids left hours ago leaving Jackie and I behind with the furture of Hong Kong in our hands. My thoughs were broken as the doorbell rang, I followed Jackie as he got up and headed for the door. He opened the door to reveal two Chinese men staring back at us. One was big and fat while the other man was small and skinny like Jackie. For some reason I think I've seen these two men before, but I can't picture where. They gave each other hugs and started talking in Chinese but switched to English so I could understand.

"Chris, these are my kung fu brothers Samo Hung and Yuen Biao, guys this is Chris Tucker."

Chapter five:The mountain of death

"Hi," they said bowing and extending their hands for me to shake.

"Hello," I said bowing in return and shaking their hands. Oh now I know who they are. Stupid, stupid. Their Kung Fu stars and addented the same opera school as Jackie. They have stared in a lot of movies together and Jackie, Samo and Yuen Biao are known as the three stooges or the three amigos of kung fu. They're the most famous comic Kung fu brothers in all of Asia. I remember reading Jackie's book where Samo teased Jackie for having a girlfriend on the set of Project A and how Jackie then married her. Well anyways where was I, oh yeah.

"So we need to find out what time the explosion will be and where," stated Samo.

"The explosion will be at midnight tonight," replied Jackie. "I know it's in the middle of town at a studio of some sort.. Let me think..."

"The old Golden Harvest building," said Jackie, Samo and Yuen Biao in unison. It's kind of funny when Chinese guys speak English all at once.

"Jackie and I will go in his car, you guys go in Samo's," I said walking towards the door as they stoodstaring at me as if I had a burger growing out of my nose.

"Makes sense to me, lets do what the American said," Jackie said.

"Ok follow the America," said Samo. Jackie and I hopped into his car while Samo and Yuen Biao went in Samo's. Jackie drove down his driveway and let me tell you Jackie's a crazy driver. Jackie wasn't like Jade at all. He was like a movie with all those wild car chases, only this was real and not the movies. 'Holly crappers, I'm goanna die.' I thought as Jackie speed up. I put on my seatbelt and prayed to God that if I died today it would be from the explosion and not Jackies insane driving. 'I'll be ok, Jackies a professional stuntman, I'll be fine...wait a minute here. He's a professional at doing crazy things and getting hurt for a living...I'm goanna die, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.' I closed my eyes as Jackie drove to the old Golden Harvest building going 120 miles an hour. I hope we make it in time before it's too late, but with Jackies driving I'm possitive well make it.

"Are we there?" I asked as we came to a complete stop.

"Yes, you can open you eyes now."

"Are we alive?"

"No Chris, we're the reserected dead and living on planet dufass," Jackie laughed getting out out of his car. Ha Ha very funny... Not. I padded my whole body down making sure if everything was attached. Hair, eyes, nose, ears, lips, arms, shoulders, elbows, hands, fingers, stomach, hips, legs, knees, and feet. Ok I think were good. Everything was attached, so I got out of the car and walked over to Jackie, Samo and Yuen Biao. Inside the building I might add.

"Let's split up, Samo you go left, Yuen you go right, Chris and I will go straight," Jackie ordered. ' That's right Jackie you better go with me. I'll protect you...I can defeat the whole Dark Hand with one hand tied behind my back.

"Jackie what time is it?" asked Samo.

"Oh shoot, it's 11:45," Jackie replied walking forward. "Good luck," he said as we split like a banana.

"Jackie, what are we goanna do if they have guns?" I asked walking behind him.

"Get shot, DUH!"

"What!"

"Chris, if you don't wanna come I understand, but I will die saving Hong Kong or die trying." We searched threw five rooms before we came to a big office. There was a total of five men with guns wearing black maskes and dark clothing. In between them was a mountain of bombs enough to destroy all of Hong Kong. (Dun Dun Dun)

"Stay behind me, Chris," Jackie said puting up his fists ready to fight, 'Jackie you don't have to tell me twice.' Jackie sneaked up behind one of them and kicked the gun out of his hands. "Ok don't move or I'll fire," he said as the gun landed saftly in his hands. "Chris tie 'em up." As I walked over to tie them up I felt a hand grab me and a cold, sharp metal object pressing against my throat.

"Chan, I suggest you surrender or I'll kill your American friend," hissed the man holding me captive.

Jackie threw the gun down as a guy punched him in the face sending him flying threw the air. 'Oh I'm gonna die, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Damn I sound like a girl.' My life flashed before my very eyes when Yuen Biao and Samo started to take control. Samo kicked one guy in the gut before he sat on him, while Yuen Biao knocked another guy down unconcious. Jackie got up and looked hella mad. He walked up to the biggest one and punched him hard in the face. Seeing that he didn't go down, Jackie took a gun and hit him over the head with it. Since that didn't work either, Jackie picked up a thick metal bar and grinned at the man. The guy put his hands in the air and started to whine like a sick puppy so Jackie knocked him unconsious with the metal pipe. The last man standing came sprinting over to Jackie and Jackie rewarded him with double kick that sent him flying into the wall. Jackie ran over to the mountain of bombs and gasped. 'I really don't like the sound of that.'

"We have two-minutes until it blows up," Jackie said taking out his pocketknife. Jackie opened the inside of the bombs to revel all the pretty wires, "Samo your the expert here, which one do I cut?"

"The violet... No the blue... No the red... Crap, no the yellow... No the green... Wait, there is no green...-"

"Samo, make up your mind for goodness sakes," screamed Jackie.

"Ok the violet,"

"If I die, I'm gonna haunt you forever," Jackie stated.

"We'll all be dead, big nose," replied Yuen Biao.

"Oh yeah," Jackie said cutting the wires and kablam we all died and didn't live happily ever after. ...Just kidding, the bomb didn't explode and we all crashed on top each other. Jackie on the bottom, Samo on Jackie, me on Samo and Yuen Biao on me. Yuen Biao and I stood up leaving Samo on top of Jackie. "Samo, I'm dieing get off of me." Jackie said struggling. After a few minutes of Jackie struggling Samo got up and off of Jackie. (poor Jackie, I feel your pain.)

"Oh man, what a battle," I said stretching.

"What are you talking about, we did all the work," said an angry Samo.

"Yes, and you did a wonderful job... Just don't sit on me" I said as he came forward. I screamed and hid behind Jackie for protection and Samo backed off.

We all said our goodbye before we went our seperate ways. When Jackie and I were halfway home Jackie remembered something very important. "OH MY GOD... The Dark Hand," he screamed doing a 180 and heading back to the studio. by the time we returned the Dark Hand had disappeared.

"Oh great... Mr. Blonde Jackie Chan...Your always acting stupid... You know I think your secretly a blonde." I laughed.

"Oh right... Well here's a news flash for you big mouth. In case you've forgot I'm Chinese, I can't have blonde hair I have black and what difference does it make anyway," Jackie said placing his hands on his hips before walking back to his car. I don't think Jackie understands what I mean by the blonde joke.

"Excuses, excuses... Having black hair doesn't mean that you aren't blonde, cause I think you are," I said getting into his car as Jackie took off his shoe and stuffed his sock in my mouth.

"Oh shut up big mouth."

The End

Author's note: Okay fokes that's all for this chapter.. Stay tooned for the next instalment Dream or Fate.. coming soon


End file.
